Roger's the father, But I love Mark
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: What happens when Roger gets a 18 year old girl pregnant but cheats on her. What about Mark. Mark and Mickey have feelings for each other, dated previously but Roger Stole her from Mark. Rated T for teen. NOT A ROGER/ MARK FANFIC!


Okay this is set to RENT and it is tweaked quiet a bit. I got the idea like last night at like midnight. Weird... Anyway What if Mark was roommates with Mimi and Roger was roommates with an OC like Mark but a Girl! Rogers' roommate name is Mickey. Typically a boy's name but I thought it fit her... Mickey Maria Mackenzie. Try saying that Five times fast. On with the story. Oh, Yeah Roger and Mimi don't have AIDS. Angel and Collins do, not Roger and Mimi. ONE MORE THING! IF I OWNED RENT THERE WOULD BE MORE THAN THEY SHOWED ON! SO F.Y.I IF YOU DIDN'T CATCH THIS BUT I DO NOT OWN RENT!

Mickey lay on her stomach at the foot of the bed playing with the sheet. The only thing that covered her was the same sheet she was playing with. "Roger, why are you always in a rush? I was thinking about that last night. It's like every time we... You know... you're in a hurry." She said. He stopped working on his song and looked at his sheet covered girlfriend. "I don't know." He said. She frowned and looked down. "It's because of that girl isn't it?" She asked. She heard a guitar string brake and then foot steps. He grabbed her face gently and kissed her softly. He pulled away and started to walk away. She got up on her knees and pulled him back to her. "I never said you could leave did I?" She asked. He looked into her carmel colored eyes and smirked. "No my queen." He said. "Then you don't leave, now do you?" She asked. He kissed her fiercely and then pulled away. "Good boy..." She said, breathlessly. He chuckled and walked to pour a cup of cup of coffee. "You want some?" He asked. "Don't I always?" She said. She pulled on her black skinny jeans and a black Sex Pistols shirt with holes all over it. She brushed her carmel brown and honey blonde hair into a messy ponytail and walked out of the small room. She spotted a package of white powder and grabbed it. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed. "Roger Michael Davis! I thought you were going to quit!" She whined. "I tried... It didn't work." He said. He tried to grab it from her but she held it away from him. She tucked it into the black bra and walked away. She walked over to the door to find Mimi outside of it. "Can I held you?" Mickey asked. "Yeah. You can Where is he?" Mimi asked. "On the couch... F.Y.I. He's mine." Mickey said defensively. "Whatever." Mimi walked pass her. On her way past Mickey she grabbed the Cocain from her bra. Mickey whipped around and snatched the drugs back from her then walked out the door. She realized she hadn't grabbed her glasses and ran back in. She threw the door open and ran in. She grabbed her glasses and stopped in the doorway. "YOU BITCH!" She screamed. Mimi turned around from giving Roger a Lap-dance. "I should kill you both but that would be against my probation!" She screamed. Mark came running up the stairs and ran into Mickey. "What the hell is going on in here?" He asked. "Watch where you're going Mark!" She screamed. She pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Who are you calling now Mickey?" Roger asked. He put his arms around Mickey and tried to kiss her head. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" She screamed. " Hi Angel can you guys come and help me pack? I'm out of this fucking hell hole." She said. She hung up and started to pack her bags. Angel walked in with Collins and went straight to Mickey. Mickey Flipped Roger and Mimi off as she walked out the door. Roger ran to the window and watched as Mickey threw her bags into the trunk of Angel's car. Mark had gone down with them and was in the back seat with Mickey. "Mickey! COME BACK!" He screamed out the window. "LIKE HELL!" She screamed even louder. Roger ran down stairs and out to the car. He Grabbed Mickey and hugged her. "Please don't go. Please just don't go." He whispered. Her eyes were blurred with tears, but she shoved hm off. "I can't. I'm sorry Roger but I can't deal with her giving you free lap-dances. I can't deal with the drugs, the fights, the past due rent. It's all just too much for me. And there's someone else I have to care about. I can't expose her to this kind of lifestyle. It's just too much." She cried. Mark came and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch her!" Roger yelled. Roger drew his fist back and threw it forward. "MARK!" Mickey screamed. She ran to his side and helped him up. "You asshole!" She screamed. She got in the car and helped Mark in. "Mark why'd you do it?" She asked. " I wasn't about to let you take a punch. Especially now. Is it true?" Mark asked. Mickey looked down at her hands as tears sprung from her eyes. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes, I am pregnant. Yes the father is Roger. I just can't deal with putting a child through that life. I only hope he reads the note. If he doesn't, it could be hell." She sobbed. She grabbed Mark's neck and hugged him fiercely. "Mark what am I going to do?" She asked. "Don't you own a home?" he asked. "I own yes. But What if he finds me? I can't fight him. He's too strong for me. Mark will you stay with me?" She asked. Her words swirled in his head. Of course he liked Mickey, no, He Loved Mickey. He'd always hated Roger for stealing her. She was innocent when Roger got her now she's pregnant. With Rogers' baby no less. He thought about the time He'd had Mickey. She used to glow with excitement now it was a tiny glimmer. She used to sing every morning, now she just hums. Roger had brought her down. He'd been a jerk and brought her down. He tried to get her addicted to drugs, and alcohol. Mark had always been there for her. Through her tears, helping her through fighting the addiction, and all in all being her rock. "Of course I'll stay with you Mickey." He said. "Thank you Mark." She said. She pulled away from the hug and looked thoughtful. "Wha'-" He was cut off by her lips on his. His eyes widened at first but then closed. She pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know it's a little soon for this but would you want to try again. Mark I never stopped thinking about you. I hated the Idea that you shared an apartment with that slut!" She said. She was about to say something else but was cut off. His deep blue eyes closed as he kissed her again. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.


End file.
